


Late Bloomer

by gaiseggplant



Series: omegaverse kakagai (Alpha Kakashi, Omega Guy) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Might Guy, Pining, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Guy had always thought he’d present as an alpha, just like his rival.Life has never handed him exactly what he wanted, though.
Relationships: Ebisu & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy & Shiranui Genma, Team Choza - Relationship
Series: omegaverse kakagai (Alpha Kakashi, Omega Guy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716019
Comments: 22
Kudos: 178





	Late Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written omegaverse before. In fact, I know next to nothing about it. But I saw a story idea on twitter for Alpha Kakashi and Omega Guy and it seemed interesting, felt like making a series some fics based off that premise. 
> 
> So thank you to the person who wrote the omegaverse kakagai synopsis.

Guy was a late bloomer in everything, it seemed.

Having a rival like Kakashi only made that so much more apparent. Kakashi, the genius, the prodigy, the living legend, the copy ninja.

Simply put, Kakashi was amazing.

There were times when that fact wasn’t too discouraging to Guy. In fact, Guy loved that Kakashi was amazing. It ignited Guy’s passion, fueled Guy’s motivation, reminded Guy to work even harder for him. Kakashi might have been faster at getting there first, but Guy was always right behind him.

Kakashi graduated the academy first, but then, Guy graduated too. Kakashi was the first to pass the chunin exams, but Guy was the second. Kakashi was the first to be promoted to jonin, but Guy followed soon after.

Guy was Kakashi’s equal, and he was catching up. Guy could keep pace, and someday soon, he would be walking alongside Kakashi, not trailing behind him anymore. Side by side, hand in hand.

But even Guy was forced to reconcile with the reality that, sometimes, there were places Guy couldn’t follow Kakashi, no matter how hard he tried.

He couldn’t join Anbu to be with Kakashi, for example. And he had tried, again and again.

And, if this overwhelming, painful heat pooling in his guts was any indication, he couldn’t even be an alpha like Kakashi was.

At first, Guy had attributed the intermittent feverishness and dizziness to fatigue or illness. So, Guy took better care of himself, got plenty of rest, and trained harder to build up his endurance.

It didn’t help.

During one of his extra training sessions, midway through a kick at a training dummy, Guy felt an unfamiliar stirring in his groin. Guy’s kick connected with the solid wood, and as the shock reverberated through Guy’s body, a heat resounded through Guy, shaking him inside out from his very core. He felt wetness flow down his thighs, and his eyes widened in realization as he finally placed the source of the ailment that he’d been fighting. Lust, intense and visceral, rushed through him like a forest fire.

At nineteen years old, going on twenty, Guy was presenting for the first time in his life. And he was presenting as an omega.

There hadn’t been any transitional period of growing arousal moving into unbearable horniness. There was just this, the sudden onslaught of tension and a pain so heavy and foreign that Guy felt like he wasn’t even himself anymore. No amount of training or resting or healthy meals could have prepared him for the overwhelming heat and the painful spikes of lust that wracked his body.

Guy was suddenly, painfully aware of the racing pulse in his heartbeat and the demanding tension in his groin. His body was alighted with uncomfortable warmth. Slick soaked through his underwear, intended to lubricate his entrance for penetration for the mate he didn’t have.

Guy had never really wanted a mate, never really thought about it much at all. Romance wasn’t one of the things he’d been training at, pursuing, building. Not like friendship, not like the bond with his team, not like his rivalry with Kakashi—

His whole body shuddered.

A very prevalent part of Guy suddenly ached to see Kakashi.

Kakashi, the skilled alpha, the man who Guy had been chasing after all his life. Kakashi, the man of his destiny. Kakashi, the love of his life. Kakashi, who Guy knew for a fact had a huge dick. Kakashi, who would make such a satisfying, virile, filling mate—

Guy sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and bit until it drew blood. He weakly brought his hand up to his lips to swipe a bit of it away, then slammed his hand to the ground, summoning his small messenger tortoise in the grass.

“Should I go get Kaka—” the tortoise started automatically, with its little _“kame kame kame”_.

“—My team,” Guy hissed, because he couldn’t bear the thought of seeing Kakashi right now. Guy had thought he was a beta, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he’d wondered if he was just slower than Kakashi to present, and maybe, maybe, he’d be a powerful, fierce alpha, too, with heightened senses and unyielding strength that would be huge boons for his taijutsu. They were supposed to be the perfect pair, the eternal rivals, the comrade combo. They were supposed to both be the best together.

And more than that, the heat flaring in the pit of his stomach grew even more uncomfortable with every single thought of Kakashi. Guy could still think straight enough to know he should avoid making that worse than it already was by seeing the real Kakashi.

Ebisu was someone who’d always correctly figured himself an omega, even if he got indignant about it when Genma responded to his announcement following his presenting with a sarcastic, _“Wooow, Ebisu’s an omega? What a shocker.”_ Ebisu had given a long spiel about how Genma shouldn’t look down on him, listed off all the most famous and successful shinobi who happened to be omegas, too. Ebisu knew more about this subject than anyone.

“Please, get Ebisu and Genma,” Guy pleaded weakly as another onslaught of lust coursed through him, bringing with it drips of slick and an even deeper blush along his face and neck.

The homing turtle spun and launched itself into the sky, and Guy collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees, breathing heavily, unknowingly but very openly presenting himself to any passing Alpha.

The aching and tightening in Guy’s stomach finally become too much for Guy to force a poker face through. The cool air breezed through his jumpsuit, and for the first time in his life, Guy cursed how breathable and form-fitting it was. The air brushed against his slick rear and hastily hardening member, causing him to release an especially lustful moan.

Another wave rose in Guy again, racing outwards from his groin and traveling through his veins, igniting his insides, throbbing through his entire body. Heat flashed low in his belly, and he dug frantic fingers into the dirt, needing an anchor, a tether, to keep him from submitting to the perfect storm of want and need raging inside him. It hurt so much.

“—Guy!”

Guy felt a small sense of relief at the sound of his teammates’ voices calling out to him. The sound of their approaching footsteps soon followed.

He looked up at them. Ebisu fidgeted anxiously, while Genma’s nose scrunched up as the distinct smell of an unmated omega nearing their heat found its way to him. Unlike his teammates, Genma was a full-fledged alpha. “Is that smell coming from you? What the hell, Guy?! You might as well just scream for someone to come take you at the top of your lungs, it’d be less noticeable!”

Guy tried to respond to that, but when he opened his mouth, the only sound that came out was a needy whimper. Genma gawked. “Wow, you’ve got it worse than I thought.”

“Now is not the time for jokes, Genma! We need to get him home. Right this second!” Ebisu rushed to his side and threw one of Guy’s arms over his shoulders, and Genma quickly took the other side. Together, they took his entire weight, which was good, because Guy’s trembling legs were definitely not up to the task.

Guy let his limp body be lifted up, trying to walk with them, but feeling like nothing more than deadweight. He leaned heavily against Genma, buried his nose in the crook of his neck. “Smells nice…”

“What?” Genma pretended to be offended. “Are you saying that you thought I reeked before?”

Guy finally pulled together enough focus to emphatically answer, “No! I would never! You and Ebisu are always very hygienic and sweet-smelling and I’m happy to be with you guys!”

“Finally managed to string together a full sentence! I was getting worried, but you’re still in there, huh, Guy?” Genma grinned, and Guy managed to smile back. Genma and his devil-may-care attitude were good for comic relief at times like this. With a gentle headbutt, Genma nudged Guy to lean against Ebisu instead. Ebisu’s scent was much easier for Guy to endure. “Let’s focus on getting you home. Work with us here. One foot in front of the other.”

Guy’s chest filled with a more pleasant warmth, one of friendly affection. He was barely in control of his own thoughts, but he could at least think that he’d chosen the right people to lean on for this.

Genma and Ebisu managed to ignore the heavy pants coming from his abnormally hot body, a harder task for Genma than it was for Ebisu. Eventually, together, they managed to drag Guy to his apartment.

Ebisu helped Guy get out of his clothes and crawl into bed, while Genma installed scent suppressors to the sides of the door and to the window.

After that, Ebisu and Genma had left, and in his delirium, Guy couldn’t remember if they were coming back or not. Guy was thankful for the moment alone, even if it was only temporary. He adored his friends, but he felt like he couldn’t hold his wails to a modest volume any longer. He let out an aching, longing cry, aware of how much it sounded like Kakashi’s name.

Guy was rolling across the bed, tangled in thrown sheets and quilts and pillows, an arm splayed across his forehead as he breathed heavily, trying to wait it out or sleep it off. Neither seemed to be working at all.

“Guy? You alright in there?” One of his friends returned with a knock on the door.

Guy could barely hear the greeting above the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears, but it didn’t sound like Ebisu’s footsteps. He rolled over onto his back to stare at the curtain filtered light that touched his ceiling.

“Gen… ma?”

Genma took that as permission to let himself in, as he always did. As cool and casual as ever, even though he had to be struggling as an alpha at the moment, being so near an omega in heat. “I brought you some supplies. These should help you get through the night.” Helpfully, Genma set down a bag full of water bottles, sheets, and sex toys.

Guy appreciated his team so much. Normally, it would bring him to tears, if his eyes weren’t already watering from the heat.

“This is your first heat, right? Ebisu says it shouldn’t last too long. He figured I’d be better at guarding the door than he would, though. Or if you needed more than that, Ebisu figured I could…” Genma made an obscene gesture with his hands, and normally, Guy would turn red in embarrassment, if his face wasn’t flushed already. “No strings attached, of course.”

Guy managed to shake his head ‘no’ – “I’d never use you for that, my friend!”

“You don’t have to be strong all by yourself, you know.”

“But I am—I am strong. Together or alone, I’m strong. I’m still strong…” Guy tried for his best Nice Guy pose, because he wanted to assure himself and Genma that Guy was still Guy, the blue beast of the Leaf.

“We know. You’re the strongest man I know, Guy. You’ve saved my ass a million times; you don’t need to tell me how strong you are.” Genma offered Guy a bright smile, and once again, Guy was so grateful for his friend. “It’s whatever. I’ll be right outside the door, so call me if you change your mind, okay? I’ll head out… unless there’s anything else you need me to bring you? You’re sure you’re good?”

Knowing if he opened his mouth right then, he was going to embarrass himself horribly, probably by crying out Kakashi’s name, Guy could only jerk his head up and down in what he hoped would pass for an affirmative response. The non-verbal answer seemed to be good enough for him. Genma left and shut the door behind him.

And then, Guy was alone again. Achingly, painfully alone, but he genuinely refused to use his friend Genma to let off his steam. It would have felt wrong. It would have felt especially manipulative to do so when Guy’s mind had been nothing but an endless loop of _Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi_ —Genma wasn’t a downgrade of Kakashi or a replacement of him. Genma was Genma.

So, Guy tossed and turned in his bed alone, the sheets wrapping around his sweaty body as he tried to fight off the heat that was plaguing his body. His naked body was covered in a light sheen of sweat as his fringe stuck to his forehead, sharp sparks of arousal now attacking his body even more. His body twisted, hands gripping the sheets looking for purchase, broken noises drawn out of his throat. He winced in discomfort, his body lurching forward and his hard nipples rubbing roughly against the sheets.

A shaky whine slipped from trembling lips as he felt blood rush to his cock and slick begin to drip from his ass, his sex drive spiking as his heat progressed. His body was desperate and he couldn't give it what it wanted. This night would be a long one, full of lengthy, heavy masturbation sessions and futile cries to be knotted. But Guy had endured worse than this. Guy was strong enough to make it through this.

He tried to force the urges down with meditation, but he couldn’t stop his mind from returning again and again to thoughts of Kakashi, of his strong arms wrapped around him and that warm dark eye focused on him, only him.

Kakashi always made Guy feel stronger. He felt like he could do anything, if only because he knew Kakashi could do anything, and he couldn’t let Kakashi leave him behind. Kakashi has always been a grounding presence in Guy’s life.

In the back of his mind, it seemed like it might help to have something to remember Kakashi’s strength to motivate Guy to endure this with the same unyielding spirit as him. The only thought his mind let him complete was the process of remembering where he could get something to remind of Kakashi.

Moving was a painful, almost impossible task, but Guy was a taijutsu master. He managed to pull himself to the counter, at least.

And there was his prize.

Kakashi had forgotten the clothes the last time he was at Guy’s house, when he made a pit stop for a free meal and then changed into his Anbu uniform. Guy was grateful that he hadn’t found the time to wash and return them yet. Guy brought the folded clothes to his nose and breathed in deeply.

It smelled like dog hair and spilled eggplant miso and weathered book pages. It smelled like Kakashi. It smelled like home.

The facsimile of Kakashi’s presence wasn’t as calming or grounding as it usually was.

Instead, it sent another spike of heat as his cock twitched, sweat dripping down his temples. It made Guy’s blood boil in his veins. Guy was brought to his knees again, a panting, sweating mess that barely managed to crawl back into his bed. He rolled over to his back, plopping Kakashi’s clothes down on his face.

For a moment, just one, he resisted moving and lay staring at the dull ceiling of his room, wrapped up in Kakashi’s familiar scent like a hug. Then, almost without his permission, his right hand curled around his achingly stiff cock.

The shock of the first touch made him whimper as his arousal surged to the forefront of his attention. There wasn’t room for any of Guy’s other’s thoughts in his head, only the arousal and the pain and the ache and the emptiness and _Kakashi_.

Guy shuddered as he began to stroke himself. He was so hot, and there was a persistent sharp ache in his lower abdomen that was firmly on the painful side of the pain-pleasure scale.

He continued jacking off until he came, eventually.

It didn’t solve anything.

He was still too hot, too sensitive, too empty, too alone. Guy groaned, rolling onto his side and away from the puddle which had almost nothing to do with his orgasm. His cock was still hard, and now he could feel how wet he was, how desperate. He needed something, something more. He needed… All he knew was that he needed.

“I need Kakashi…” Guy heard a voice squeak out miserably, and it took him a moment to recognize the voice as his own.

His whole body shivered as he thought of what it would be like if Kakashi were here with him, here to see Guy so needy and whiny and helpless. Kakashi had seen him in more compromising positions then this, and he’d always been there to back Guy up in a fight or lift him up and carry him to safety.

A voice whispered in his head that if Kakashi were here now, he would help him.

If it was what Guy needed, Kakashi would push him down and take care of him. Kakashi would hold him down and mount him, pelvis pressed against his rear and hot breath tickling his ear. Maybe he’d pin Guy down and make sweet love to him, kiss him softly as he fucked him. Then again, he knew Kakashi better than that. He knew what his alpha was like, too, from glimpses he’d had of very rare times where Kakashi was in a rut.

If Kakashi was here, he’d bend Guy over a counter and fuck the heat right out of him. He’d knot Guy, hard and deep, right there on the desk until his belly was bloated with the alpha's seed. Overpowered and dominated. Surrounded by Kakashi’s scent. A shiver ran down Guy’s spine and his aching ass clenched desperately at the thought.

He wished Kakashi was here.

So many thoughts whizzed round Guy’s head, but they all came back to that one. He wished Kakashi was here.

He began slowly rubbing his hips against the pillow that laid between his legs. A reedy whine left his lips at the friction as he rubbed his aching, hard cock into the pillow, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. He buried his face into the bed as he moved his hips up and down, humping the pillow underneath him and already reaching his peak from the friction on his dick.

His thoughts drifted to Kakashi once more, imagining that Guy was grinding down onto his cock or his thigh instead of the inanimate object under him. The pace of Guy’s hips quickened, rutting down onto the pillow hard as he bit into the sheet beneath him, slick dripping from his asshole and making another puddle on the bed beneath him.

He could almost imagine Kakashi here with him, watching him rut on him, kissing his neck or holding his ass and pulling him down harder. The thoughts of Kakashi did more for his arousal than the physical ministrations did.

Every movement he made or tried to make was excruciating as his sensitive skin magnified every twitch and shudder against the cotton sheets, but being still and not trying hurt just as much. He was not even sure he was conscious as he drifted in a haze of growing lust and discomfort. Guy pumped his cock vigorously, but fuck, he wished it were someone else, anyone else with their hand wrapped around his throbbing length, and he especially wished it were Kakashi. Kakashi was a genius, he would know how to make the heat in his groin stop growing. Kakashi would fill the maddening emptiness.

The soft head of his penis pulsed under Guy’s hand as he finished again, still wholly unsatisfied. He was so empty, aching, ready to plead and beg to be filled, when he belated realized that he’d already been doing just that. Guy couldn’t recall when he’d started moaning out, but he was only now hearing himself.

“Kakashi… Kakashi, please… Fill me, help me, fuck me Kakashi, please… Make me yours, I’m yours Kakashi, please, please, _please_ … I need Kakashi… I need Kakashi…”

Heat washed through him at the thought as slick continued to rushed down his thighs. Stimulating his dick wasn’t working. Guy decided to try a different method of release.

He slid one of his thick fingers into his ass up to the third knuckle, pressing in deep and fast.

It felt so good. It felt so right.

It felt so woefully insufficient.

Guy moaned brokenly, desperately working in a second and then a third finger, gasping and crying out with every push into his dripping ass. His wrist began to ache from the inconvenient angle, but Guy ignored it and fucked himself harder on his fingers, still empty and frantic, but at least feeling some semblance of relief that he couldn’t get from jacking off alone.

His balls throbbed and clenched as he searched for his prostate, and his cock pulsed feebly again, twitching under the insistent pull of his right hand.

For a moment, Guy found the peace of mind to crack a smile, and then to laugh at himself, because he realized that if Kakashi _could_ see him in this very compromising, very silly position right now, all else aside, Kakashi would probably laugh at him. And Guy would pout and glare and complain before Guy eventually had no choice but to laugh at himself too, and that would always make him feel a little better, even if it didn’t fix anything directly.

The sentiment only made his ache for Kakashi worse, along with the heartache and the crush he had yet to admit to any living person. The quiet laughter shifted to manic, desperate laughter and more cries – “Kakashi! Kakashi, pleeease.”

With fumbling hands between his legs, Guy continued his attempts to stave off the ever-growing, aching desire deep inside him. The pooling of sweat around him did nothing to cool him off.

With a breathy moan, he rutted against the white sheets again, creating the friction he desperately needed. But it wasn't enough. His cock was painfully hard and with each twitch, a new bead of pre-cum dripped onto the cloth. The painful and slightly pleasurable sensations raced through his body and caused heated sparks to pool in his belly.

His fingers and thoughts pushed his oncoming orgasm closer and closer to the edge until the coil of pent up pleasure finally burst. With a loud, mewling cry, Guy felt himself unwind all over the sheets and felt a stream of thin slick rush past his fingers in a final attempt to allow extra slippage for a possible knot. A loud whimper left his mouth, cum staining his sheets again as he released before collapsing down onto the bed. The ride of his orgasm was relieving, but also painful. His legs trembled violently with each clench of his hole.

"Ka- kashi... hah... Kakashi…" He let out a drawn-out moan as his orgasm dwindled and he breathed irregularly.

Guy’s mind was less cloudy after that orgasm, and he was finally able to think clearly once more, for now. With his clarity came the dawning realization that he’d just cum himself from fantasizing about Kakashi. The color drained from Guy’s face.

Kakashi, his best friend since their academy days, who he’d known literally since forever. Kakashi, his _rival_.

He felt dirty and ashamed, but he couldn’t fight the feelings of attraction for his best friend, apparently made even stronger by his heat. He couldn’t find it in himself to feel as remorseful as he should, but he did feel a sense of dread settle in his stomach.

He let out a drawn-out moan as his orgasm dwindled and he breathed irregularly. He was still a blithering, drooling mess. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, and his face was so flushed that he looked like he’d just been ravished. He wished he’d just been ravished.

He wished Kakashi was here.

Even as his body climbed down from the precarious height his orgasm had taken him, he became aware of the uncomfortable straining within his inner core. He was aware of the apparent craving that was pushed to the front of his mind.

It was the desire to be knotted.

He had never felt such an intense longing before, but his mind couldn’t form a single thought that wasn’t about feeling a large, velvety bulge inside his being, pumping him full of seed and locking him to his alpha.

He had been able to fend for himself for years now. Guy was strong and capable and anything but delicate, and he’d never been this needy, but he needed to be filled right then and there. He felt so empty that he ached. The uncomfortable heat built up all over again.

Unbidden, the images that seemed only natural in this state flashed behind his eyes. Guy imagined being stretched out on the bed just as he was now, but in his fantasies, at least, he wouldn’t be alone and hopelessly chasing something he’d never reach with his own hands. In his fantasies, Kakashi’s skin touched his, and the hard line of Kakashi’s thick cock pressed against Guy’s ass. Guy’s nose and mouth were full of a strong scent, not overpowering, not the same cloying sweetness of his slick, but rich and fragrant and perfect, and suddenly Guy couldn’t help but wonder how Kakashi would smell now to his newly sensitive nose. Guy imagined the slide of Kakashi’s demanding hands on his wrists, making Guy whimper and plead, because he loved to badger Guy. Guy imagined begging, out loud, pumping his slickened, oversensitive erection faster.

More images flooded his mind. Kakashi laughing and rubbing his back and being there for him. Kakashi asking Guy how he bad wanted his cock. Kakashi catching an exhausted Guy and carrying him on his back after the gates drained his energy. Kakashi making Guy beg for it. Kakashi playing rock-paper-scissors. Kakashi taking him in any every position possible. Kakashi winning another eating competition in under a second. Kakashi glaring lustfully at him. Kakashi sparring Guy in his sleeveless Anbu uniform. Kakashi swearing quietly under his breath as he slid in and out of Guy. Kakashi laughing at how embarrassed Guy got about the Icha Icha series he read. Kakashi ripping the jumpsuit he hates so much straight off Guy and shoving him against the wall. The list went on.

And on.

And on.

He couldn't help the visual fantasies but he wasn't exactly pushing them out his mind either. The vacillated from mundane, sweet memories to salacious, yearning wet dreams. The thought of how much he loved Kakashi and why and all their great challenges was agonizingly enchanting. The thought of being dominated by Kakashi and ravished by his mouth and destroyed by his cock was excruciatingly pleasurable. It was the only thing he could think of.

His asshole clenched tightly around his inadequate fingers, and Guy bit his lip to keep from crying at the empty raw need that only someone else could satisfy. _Only Kakashi_ , his mind supplied him, unhelpfully.

Guy glanced at the bag of supplies that Genma had brought him.

He lunged for the knotted dildo in the bag and sank it to the hilt into his ass without preamble.

Immediately, he arched into the stretch, hips thrusting high as his aching cock sought relief from the friction between Guy’s body and the sheets underneath him, and Guy’s ass sought relief on the toy Guy was fucking himself with.

The pressure inside him made his entire body rush with heat. Guy mewled, need overwhelming every sense. His mind couldn’t follow a consistent line of thought or even decide what sensation it was craving most. At first, it insisted that was stroking himself too hard, and then it whined that he wasn’t stroking hard enough. He was too fast, then he wasn’t fast enough. Guy’s cock was completely spent, impossibly hard and unbearably eager. He bit into his pillow to stem the distressed cries, still begging for Kakashi with every breath he had, pushing back onto the length of the fake cock, grinding it into his slick ass.

He imagined what it would be like for Kakashi to take him just like this. Kakashi’s hot body pressed against Guy’s back, and Guy’s front pressed against those cool bed sheets. Or Kakashi could pin him to the wall and take him standing up, and Guy could cling to him for support as he pounded into him, because Guy didn’t know if he could count on his legs to carry him through it. He’d hug his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders, wrap his legs around Kakashi’s waste, and Kakashi would pound into him, relentlessly, endlessly, deliciously.

He’d give Kakashi anything. Kakashi could dominate Guy. Kakashi could take him any way he pleased, like Guy was all his, body, heart, anything.

A surge of pleasure ran through Guy. Wrapped up tightly in that fantasy of Kakashi, he began to pound the toy into his dripping hole. The room filled with wet squishing sounds, with the scent of sex, with the moans and rustle of sheets.

“Please,” Guy begged, oblivious to the world. “Oh god, Kakashi, please fuck me. Please, Kakashi I want your knot…”

Guy twisted the hard cock inside him. Heat grew in his abdomen, overwhelming everything as the acute ache low in his belly mixed with the sharp pleasure everywhere else. The dildo rolled inside him, searching and not yet finding, and he imagined it was Kakashi, teasing and taunting his desperate, beloved rival. Guy bit his lip tersely, clenching his calves and curling his toes, fighting to stave off the orgasm he could feel building low in his belly, because he suddenly didn’t want this particular fantasy to come to an end. With the dildo’s every movement, switching angles, and adjusting the depth, the edge rubbed over his sensitive rim. Guy was a quivering, sticky mess of pure need, aching, trying frantically to clench down on it, searching desperately for a knot.

The pleasure in his belly grew heavy, and Guy’s breath pushed from his mouth in shallow huffs.

Guy breathed in heavy, frantic pants. His skin was sticky with sweat, semen, and slick, but he ignored the burn in his core and the ache his wrist and fucked himself harder, stroked himself more, plunged the toy deeper within him.

This wasn’t enough. He needed someone else to touch him, to make him stop burning with such raw, awful need. He needed Kakashi. More importantly, he wanted Kakashi. His heart ached with his absence as much as the rest of him ached with need. Lonely tears slid down his face, and he did not know if the sound he made next was a sob or a moan, but it was still Kakashi’s name. The dildo swirled more in his tender ass.

And finally, he found the angle he was searching for.

Finally, Kakashi found the spot to piledrive into.

Guy pressed the dildo hard into his prostate, thrusting once, twice, again and again and again.

His hazy world exploded, and Guy along with it. Every muscle, every fiber of his being seized up, his bare, slick legs locking, hand clamping tightly under the head of his cock, balls constricted and emptying themselves, ass clenching madly around the fake cock –around Kakashi’s cock.

Guy howled at the pleasure-pain.

The heat continued, just like that, with increasingly loud moans spewing from his mouth were cries and begs for Kakashi to do everything he could imagine to him and fantasies that Guy almost fully tricked himself into believing in the heat of the moment.

* * *

Genma had apparently been guarding the door all that time, just as he promised he would. Or, at least, he had been in the same room that the door had connected to. Genma claimed he had been dead asleep for most of the time anyway, and Guy couldn’t tell if he was serious or if he was saying that to spare Guy of the embarrassment of having to talk about his loud cries he definitely would have heard through the door.

Guy felt much more like himself once the heat had finally broken and he had finally gotten to have a nice, long, _very_ thorough shower. “As always, I will never be able to express my gratitude to you and Ebisu enough! Having teammates like you two makes me so happy, I could run around the whole world for you guys!”

Genma had to spoil the tender moment by popping the question that Guy had been dreading. “So, you planning on telling Kakashi, or…?”

Guy’s face flushed so red that he might as well have been in heat again. “It’s… not like that!” It was a difficult denial to make, especially knowing that Genma must have heard him cry out Kakashi’s name for at least part of the time while he pleasured himself to thoughts of him until the heat broke. “He’s my rival!” Guy added, resolute, as if that was much more binding and sacred than a mate.

Genma didn’t press the issue. He just shrugged. “I figured. Give me your hand then. I can leave a mark for you.”

A bite mark from an alpha was a way of laying claim. Alphas gave claiming bites, omegas did heavy scenting, but either way, the message was clear: this one is taken. Both of those methods tended to hold for a rather long time, but they did eventually fade over time, so the claim would to be renewed every now and then.

It was somewhat dangerous for an omega to be caught in a heat by some over-enthusiastic alpha. Guy felt like he would be more than capable of weathering it and defending himself with more training, but the precaution was still appreciated. Most would think twice before attacking a claimed omega and risking another alpha’s wrath. They didn’t have to know that Genma was one of the least wrathful people Guy knew, alpha or not.

Guy did as he was told, and Genma lazily brought Guy’s wrist to his mouth and bit down, hard, clamping and suckling until a deep, very visible mark was left behind. “With that, no one should mess with you.”

Guy’s eyes filled with tears again, and he pulled Genma into a crushing bearhug. “Oh Genma, you do so much for me! I don’t know how I’ll ever repay this kindness of yours! In my moment of need, there you were, and here you are!”

Genma pushed out of the hug, and Guy let him go. “It’s no big deal. I do it for Ebisu, too. We’re a team, aren’t we? I have to look out for you guys.”

Genma grinned and winked and held up a thumb at Guy, and Guy had never felt so lucky to be on Team Choza as it did at this moment. Guy returned the gesture with gusto. 

“Yes! We are a team!”

**Author's Note:**

> Got a kakagai smut suggestion for me to write? Send any requests to kakashis-eggplant-gais-peach.tumblr.com


End file.
